Agria mentira, Dulce realidad
by BellaxCerezo
Summary: Bella es una chica que lleva una vida inmensamente feliz, pero la llegada de cierto chico cambia los sucesos en un giro inesperado.Todo se vuelve color de hormiga de pronto...¿Lograra el su perdón? BXE HUMANOS!


Hola! mi nombre es Bella Swan, bueno realmente Isabella, pero nadie y digo **absolutamente nadie **me llama así a menos que sea por algún hecho grave que he cometido jiji, travesuras diría yo ^^.

Soy una chica popular, pero no paso a llevar a los demás para lograrlo como Laurent y sus amiguitas Jessica y Angela.

Mis ojos son de color chocolate, mi contextura es bastante delgada, incluso escuálida, mi piel es tan pálida como la nieve, mi pelo de un color caoba rojizo, bueno el color rojo destella solo a la luz del sol, cosa rara aquí donde vivo pues casi nunca…sale el sol..

Forks, el lugar más húmedo de los Estados Unidos…vivo aquí junto a mis padres René y Charlie, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Phil que se mudo a Los Ángeles, California para entrar a la universidad.

Mis dos mejores amigas son Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, la primera es una chica demasiado agraciada y de movimientos hermosamente sutiles, cabello corto y despuntado, de un color azabache. Rosalie es más rubia que una Barbie original de Mattel, y claro mucho más linda que esas muñecas.

Mis otros amigos son Mike, Tyler y Eric, todos chicos de mi clase, me llevo muy bien con todos y somos considerados los más simpáticos de School Cold Fork's, pero poco nos importa el titulo…

**Lunes 16 de Marzo, 2009 ; 6:45 am**

Llevábamos dos semanas en primer año de secundaria, hoy comenzaba la tercera semana de levantarse temprano y blá…Aunque en realidad no me desagradaba ir al instituto.

Me levante con este pensamiento, me duche y me vestí con mi uniforme, que consistía en una falda cuadrille que combinaba distintos tipos de azul y celeste, mientras la cruzaban líneas verdes y rojas. La camiseta era blanca y con un copo de hielo en un extremo del pecho, el cuello era de un color azul oscuro y en rojo llevaba escrito: Cold Fork's, el sweater era de color prácticamente negro, con detalles rojos lo que más destacaba era que en la parte inferior de este iban las siglas: S.C.F, elegantemente ordenadas. Peine mi largo cabello ondulado, dejándolo suelto tal como me gustaba llevarlo.

Baje corriendo las escaleras en la mesa estaban desayunando mis padres, simplemente tome una manzana y bese en la frente a ambos, para despedirme con un débil: Adiós…

**Lunes 16 de Marzo, 2009 ; 7:35 am**

Estaba entrando en el instituto cuando siento un abrazo por detrás, me giro un tanto asustada veo a Mike con una enorme sonrisa, le correspondo el gesto, luego al separarnos veo como su cara se desencaja;

Paso algo Miky? – adoraba decirle así, sonaba tan dulce

Pues…-noto la duda en su voz- el estúpido de Black viene hacia acá…

Enmudecí al instante, pues el estúpido como lo llamo Mike era mi ex novio, que me había engañado hace 7 meses, con una chica X que era del instituto, pelinegra, pero muchísimo más escuálida que yo…

Eh Bella, que linda estas hoy- sonrío-

Si así era Jacob Black, un chico de piel morena, ojos irresistiblemente verdes, sonrisa de modelo y cabello corto, oscuro y en punta…Todas podrían decir que era un dios, pero para mí – Jajaja- reí internamente…No era más que un estúpido patan mentecato…

Hola Jacob – le dije totalmente indiferencia mientras veía con gracia como bufaba molesto- Hey Miky! – me dirigí hacia mi mejor amigo- Vamos a nuestro salón te parece? – le sonreí-

Claro Bell – respondió alegre..

Sin más dejamos al estúpido con mil palabras en la boca, apresuramos el paso hasta el salón y cuando llegamos aún era bastante temprano…

Hola muchachos ^^ - saludo contenta mi blonda mejor amiga, Rosalie

Rose – grite de alegría al verla – Que tal tu fin de semana?

Bien bien pequeña Bella – enarque una ceja lo que a ella le pareció increíblemente divertido-

Y la duendecilla? – Pregunte derepente, pues no había visto a Alice-

Aquí estoy…-respondió una vocecilla debajo de una mesa, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al verla en ese estado-

Que haces allí Alice? ^^ - le sonreí y estire un brazo para que ella lo tomara…

Shhh! Bella calla, que te pueden oír – susurro-

Lo que pasa – suspiro Rosalie- esque el chico ese…Jasper, esta enamorado de la duendecilla, pero como Alices es taaaaaaaaaan rara – remarcó notablemente la palabra rara- Se esconde de él…

Rose! – chilló Alice- lo que pasa es que el es el raro ¬¬, es todo lo contrario a mí, además es un nerd y un blanco constante de burlas por parte del grupito de James…

Son solo tarados – suspire – James y su turba ya saben, Jacob, Vladimir, Laurent, Jessica, Angela y todos esos – moví la mano para restarle la importancia al asunto-

Pero…te falto mencionar a uno…-susurró Rose con una voz llena de tristeza que nos alarmo a Alice y a mí…pero ambas comprendimos a quien se refería-

Emmett – susurró nuevamente la blonda al viento- saben le quiero tanto! Aunque el ni sepa que existo…

Vamos Rose! – le anime al asegurarme que Mike se había ido momentos atrás con los chicos, así podíamos hablar tranquilas- Seguro que si supiera que estas loca por él, caería a tus pies…

Y como no! – agrego entusiasta Alice- si nuestra Barbie es única ^^

Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reír por el comentario de Alice, era tan ocurrente…

Pero nuestras risas terminaron al oír el timbre…Cada una se dirigió a su pupitre, Rose junto a Eric, Alice junto a Mike, y yo sola…porque? Porque Tyler había faltado hoy…Suspire, con lo que me gustaba hablar y ahora no tendría con quien…

Buenos días muchachos! - Saludo el Señ

Buenos días – contestamos en tono bastante adormecido todos-

Hoy vamos a estudiar a la interesante especie Planaria – toda la clase solto un suspiro de aburrimiento- más conocidos como….

**Toc Toc! **– alguien tocaba la puerta de nuestro salón….

Quien sera? – pregunto en voz alta el Señor Molina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta…

Santa Claus – bromeo Mike…

Señor Newton…-dijo pausadamente el maestro- si no quiere tener tarea extra ahórrese sus comentarios…- dicho y echo abrió la puerta…

Simplemente quede helada al ver ingresar a ese muchacho…

Un chico de más de 1.80 , piel pálida al extremo, ojos que parecían oro sólido, una boca extremadamente rosada y sexy…su cabello rojizo y todo revuelto y sus mejillas rojas por el frío que hacía afuera..

Soy Edward Cullen – se presento y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron-

Todo estaba dicho! Al escuchar su perfecta voz supe que era…peligrosa e irremediablemente irresistible…

Oh! Si señor Cullen…- dijo el maestro para sacarme de mi ensoñación- tenía entendido que llegaba mañana – susurro el vejete…

Cambio de planes – respondió el apuesto muchacho entre dientes

Bien….Tome asiento al lado de – miro por un segundo todo el salón, mas cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda

Edward miro al maestro expectante aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia…

Tome asiento al lado de la señorita Swan – me señalo-

No pude descifrar la expresión de mi nuevo compañero en ese momento, tampoco pude dejar de mirarlo hasta que hoy la voz firme del maestro preguntándome algo…

Señorita Swan – llamó con voz firme- me puede decir que dije de planaria?

_Oh mierda_…- se escucho en mi fuero interno- Emm…bueno esto maestro yo…

Para otra vez ponga más atención – me recrimino-

Si señor Molina – asentí obediente-

**9:30 hrs**

Sonó la campana del recreo, y yo no había hablado con mi nuevo compañero en todo el día, quizás con un poco de suerte me tocaría en la siguiente materia con él…o quizás en la de más adelante…pero algo era seguro…si estaría en biología con él! Jamás pensé que diría esto…pero…BENDITO SEAN LOS GUSANOS *O*!.

Bella, vamos al negocio a comprar…vienes con nosotros? – pregunto dulcemente Eric

Claro chicos! – me levante enseguida y fui con mis amigos al patio trasero con dirección al negocio, en el camino nos topamos con varios chicos de primaria, que corrían felices…

He James! No son los perdedores máximos – hablo esa voz que nos exasperaba a todos…

Si, Vladimir tienes razón! – respondió el rubio de coleta líder del grupo contrario al nuestro…

No saben hacer otra cosa imbéciles – dijo un exasperado Mike- Solo saben hablar idioteces que disminuyen la poca capacidad intelectual que tienen…

He! Chiquilín no le hables así a mis amigos – Una voz grave se escucho detrás de los dos hombre que estaban frente a nosotros, mientras Rosalie se entumecía y quedaba de piedra sin decir nada…

Tranquila Rose – le susurre para calmarla al darme cuenta que el que recién había hablado era su querido Emmett…

Chicos, mejor nos vamos – susurre a mis amigos, pues no quería que se armara un pleito, pero de pronto sentí como alguien jalaba de mi brazo y me apretaba contra su cuerpo, no pude evitar estremecerme…-

A donde vas tu hermosura? – susurro Jacob contra mi oído-

Suéltala estúpido! – gritaron Mike y Eric…mis hermanitos grandes…

Pero si no le haré daño a la irresistible Bella…-dijo acercando su rostro al mío-

Ya basta – se escucho una voz anexa a todas las que estábamos ahí – déjala en paz Jacob…

No supe quien era hasta que lo ví aparecer totalmente y me quede peor que Rose…

Era Edward Cullen…mi ángel de la guarda que venía en mi rescate…sin darme cuenta suspire…

Vallá! Ed – Ed? Con que confianza lo nombraba Jacob..si a penas el había llegado, Oh no…rayos! Ellos no pueden conocerse…

Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Alice como leyéndome la mente, ella siempre sabía lo que yo necesitaba…

Pues claro! – respondió Jessica con simpleza que había llegado hace segundos a nuestro lado y paso un brazo por la cintura de Edward…sentí arder celos en mi interior…

Edward, es uno de los nuestros….y el novio de Jess – Añadió con malicia Angela-

Mi corazón después de escuchar esas estúpidas palabras se rompió en mil pedazos…y me di cuenta de lo inevitable…Estaba enamorada de uno de mis enemigos, de un chico que según el calce de personalidad sería hostil, e interesado por el exterior de la gente, por ese dios que había caído en el instituto…Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen…

Bien – Mike rompió el silencio – sigan con lo suyo – dijo mientras todos seguíamos nuestro camino hacia el negocio, no pude evitar mirar atrás y ver como Edward y Jessica se besaban….

**Edward Pov's**

Valla! Genial primer día en el instituto y estos idiotas ya me buscan problemas, nosé porque sentí unas cosquillas en mi interior cuando Jacob tenía a ….bueno a la chica de mi clase entre sus brazos, quise arrebatársela rápidamente… y bueno técnicamente eso hice…

Que ha sido todo eso? – Pregunto divertido Vladimir- estas celoso Edward?

Yo? – respondí incrédulo – claro que no! –

Pero vieron como se le puso la cara a Swan cuando dijeron que Ed era mi novio – rió Jessica…

Se me ocurre un plan genial para molestar a los desgraciados esos – agrego con sorna Angela

Todos escuchamos atentamente…

Que Edward y Jessica finjan ser novios para destruirle el corazón a Isabella…

Isabella…ese era su nombre….esperen? Angela dijo fingir ser novio de Jessica, primero muerto!

No me parece – replique- es algo estúpido – agregue tan frío como pude..

Vamos Ed! Será divertido – dijo Jessica en un nulo intento por convencerme-

N….- iba a responder pero algo me detuvo

Si no aceptas…te corremos del grupo y de la banda…-dicto James con voz clara y firme-

Oh no… eso si que no la música era mi mundo y no permitiría que mi moral arruinara todo…

Esta bien – respondí rendido-

Segundos después Jessica se me había aventado y me besaba de una manera demasiado apasionada…

Vi como Isabella se giraba a vernos, y como poco a poco su cara se envolvía en un matiz triste….la verdad le reste importancia…era imposible que sintiera algo por mí en solo un par de horas…además ella ahora sería el juguete…

Cuando Jessica corto los besos, pregunte de forma rápida – Que tengo que hacer?

Bien – dijo Angela- Primero darle esperanza a Swan, llenarla de ilusiones y hacerle creer que estas enamorado de ella, claro – sonrío con mucha maldad – todo lo que le digas será falso y luego le romperás el corazón…

También debes decirle que rompiste con Angela en algún momento de la historia – añadió con soltura Jacob…- Oh y prepárate – lo mire si entender – Bella besa increíble…

Co…Como sabía Jacob que Isabella besaba bien acaso ellos….?

Lastima que me corto – bufo molesto-

Eso aclaro todas mis dudad…ellos habían sido novios…

El plan comienza hoy mismo – dicto Emmett – además… tenemos clases de Lengua y estamos Tú, Angela y yo con Bella, Alice y su amiguita la rubia…

Ok – respondí acompañado de un suspiro – todo sea por la música – susurre…

Después de eso el timbre sonó dando el inicio a la clase de lengua…


End file.
